nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Namikaze Inazuma
'Character First Name:' Namikaze 'Character Last Name:' Inazuma 'IMVU Username:' NWOxUchiha 'Nickname: (optional)' Ina 'Age:' 12 'Date of Birth:' January 7, 189AN 'Gender:' Male 'Ethnicity:' Amegakurian '' 'Height: 5''3 '''Weight: 114 lbs. 'Blood Type:' B 'Occupation:' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos:' Scar: Left shoulder to right hip 'Affiliation:' Village hidden in rain; Amekagure 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality:' Im goofy until battle ensues. When i am on the battlefield i tend to act as a leader, make split second choices and use reasonable judgment. Outside of battle, im a goofy kid. I avoid trouble alot although a few slip ups got me sent to the Hokage. Im a tactical genius, but i tend not to show it, hence all the joking around. I cant take most people serious and i tend to be pretty passive, but once i get angry theres no stopping. Im lazily determined and i make it a point to follow through on what i say. Im a man of masks and i've proven that true at this young age. '' 'Behaviour: Goof ball, prankster, moody. '''Nindo: (optional) I always recite a simple line: Soon you will know what its like to feel pain, for the light of the sky has no bearing on the rain. 'Summoning:' N/A 'Bloodline/Clan:' The Namikaze clan is well know for their speed, as seen by the most well known Namikaze's Minato. Despite his extensive use of theFlying Thunder God Technique, his speed came natural. Members of the Namikaze Clan are gifted with high level of intellegence. Due to their speed and ability to master any or almost all ninjustu, they became a nearly invincible clan. They were even capable of overpowering Uchiha and Senju. The call began to grab their recognition, after Taki became a great village. They were later appointed to the most top positions in military usage, for Taki. Father:Unknown Mother: Unknown Bloodline: Somewhere along the line of family, related to Ryu Namikaze 'Ninja Class: ' Genin 'Element One:' N/A 'Element Two:' N/A 'Weapon of choice:' N/A 'Strengths:' Speed Fuinjutsu, 'Weaknesses:' Genjutsu, strength 'Chakra color: ' Blue 'Weapon Inventory:' ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): ''' '''Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 1 pieces Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 1 pieces Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 1 pieces Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): 2 pieces Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): 2 pieces Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): 5 pieces'' ''List the other weapons here: ''Lightning Beast kunai' Total: 49.5 - Genin 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E 'Allies:' N/A 'Enemies:' N/A 'Background Information:' My name is Inazuma Namikaze, traditionally written Namikaze Inazuma. I was born in year 189 AN. My parents died in times of war, so at birth i was a lone wolf. I learned to fend for myself and at age 6 i challenged a Village warrior that nearly killed me, giving me a scar across my body. That same villager taught me most of what i know about swords, giving me a headstart over most kids at the academy. While most kids were playing at the park, i was learning. Although i have a latent talent for a ninja, i work for everything. Im best with a sword, although i am comfortable with hand to hand combat. Genjutsu is one of my main weaknesses. At age 11 i was eligible to graduate but my goofing off ended up getting me kept back for a year, although i still graduated on time. Im quicker than most, having been compared to the great Yellow Flash of the Leaf. I love reading poetry, i hate killing although i do it with no hesitation. When i was out hunting for food,i ran into a bear. We began an epic battle and thats when i realized my speed. During that battle i challenged myself to take all of its claws without letting it scratch me. I did it without obtaining one scratch but the warrior was deeply disappointed because i killed without reason since i didnt eat the bear and let it slowly bleed out. I secretly enjoyed hearing it struggle and writhe in pain. I love the idea of pain but i make sure to keep that side of me to myself. I cling onto relationships but have no issue severing them. 'Roleplaying Library:' 'Approved by:' ''((Only Kage's will fill this part out.)) ''